Rosabella The Wizard Saint
by Shawsky
Summary: Rosabella May is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, she has three pets. Camille The Albino Python. Sahara The Exceed and Scarlett The Tiger.
1. OC Characters Description

Rosabella has Size E Breasts, she has nice curves, and long slender legs, one blue eye and one brown (she can see perfectly with them she's not blind in one eye), a beauty mark under her brown eye. Her skin is a milky cream color, the top part of her hair is brown and the bottom half is blonde with some red and purple speckled throughout the blonde half. Her voice is soft and soothing to those who hear it, she has a glare that can rival Erza and Mirajane's doubled. She has a tattoo on her stomach, its centered around her belly button. Her scent is that of strawberries, vanilla and flowers. She usually listens to dubstep. Her lips are plump and are a shade of soft red. She's usually flirted with by tons of males, she either teases, seduces or ignores them. Her magic is Elemental dragon slaying magic ( has all the dragon slaying magics including sound ) telepathy, Dark & light magic, morphing into ANYTHING, Teleportation magic, Angel, God and Demon slaying magic, Re-Quip but usually has a scythe. Her hair is usually in a plait that goes over her shoulder and down to her thigh and is tied in a black bow with some ribbon, dozens of flowers are scattered throughtout her hair while Cherry Blossom flowers are weaved into her plait, she has one flower that is near her ear which is a Lotus Blossom (its worth 4 limiters). her nails are reasonably long and always painted black. She wears a black bracelets ( 4 limiters there ), she has 3 ear piercings on each ear which are all black studs ( 6 limiters ), a chain necklace with a rose in the middle and smalls jewels on each side of it ( 1 limiter ), she has had her belly button pierced (1 limiter). Her parents are Zeref and Mavis. She has a fringe that covers part of her blue eye. She prefers doing missions by herself ( excluding her pets that follow her everywhere and i'll describe them soon..) She is Mirajane's BIGGEST BFF EVER. She has deep chocolate brown fox ears that had white tips, she also had a long fluffy silky deep chocolate brown fox tail that's always perked up.

Her animals include a albino python with fiery red eyes with faint cream markings she's named Camille. Camille is usually around her masters (Rosabella) neck.

She has an exceed named Sahara which has soft light grey fur and sky blue eyes with a black dress and a black bow on her tail, Sahara also has a white tail tip, white ear tips, white belly and a white stripe between her eyes that starters equal with them, it runs down her face and covers her mouth and chin, the stripe goes down to her white stomach, her chest is also white

And lastly she has a Golden Tabby Tiger cub named Scarlett, she has a lotus blossom on one of her ears.

M rated story


	2. Chapter 2

A certain brunette was walking the streets of Magnolia with her companions Camille, Scarlett and Sahara. Yes this brunette was the one and only Rosabella May, she was currently walking towards a guild named Fairy Tail, little did she know her childhood friend Mirajane Strauss would be there. She continued a light jog to get there. Soon she stood at the gates of Fairy tail, she slipped her headphones on and played Hey Porsche by Nelly, she let her snake wrap around her neck as her exceed sat on her head and her tiger padded at her side. She walked up to the door and opened it. When she looked up she saw people gawking at her. She walked up to the bar still feeling people's stare burning her back. "Um excuse me? Is Master Makarov in at the moment?" The white-headed barmaid turned around and widened her eyes "R-r-osabella?" Rosabella's eyes widened too, in the blink of an eye she was over the bar and squeezing the life out of Mirajane. Soon she released her before glomping her, " Mira I haven't seen you since we were children" she asked tears threatning to spill, she hugged Mira again before she replied, "I came here after you left to The Dragon Realm" Rosabella's face lit up before she asked "Where's Elfman?" Rosa asked curiously ( Rosa left before she saw Lisanna) "Over there" she pointed at the table where Elfman sat. Rosabella smirked hiding Camille before creeping up to Elfman who hadn't relised she was there, she made her way quietly towards him then said "BOOOOOOOO!" Elfman screamed like a little girl while everyone in the guild laughed hard.

"Hey Elfman" Rosa said smirking. Elfman then grabbed Rosa and spun her around "S-S-carlett C-c-amille S-s-ahara help" she said weakly while gasping for breath. Sahara facepalmed before grabbing a frying pan and whacking poor Elfman over the head, immediately he dropped Rosa as she took deep breaths letting oxygen fill her lungs.

Camille slithered over and wrapped herself around her master's neck as Scarlett leapt into her arms while Sahara sat on her head. She made her way up the stairs ignoring the silent guild as she opened the master's without and was greeted by being fired at.. "No no no Master Makarov don't shoot at a fellow Wizard Saint. " Black and here " She said as she mived her hair out of the way revealing a shoulder. Makarov sighed as he stamped her then she disappeared into dust and reappeared near Mirajane.

**SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO SORRY THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT ;_;**


End file.
